falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucky 38 penthouse
|terminal =Penthouse terminal entries }} The Lucky 38 penthouse is a location in the Lucky 38 casino. It is where the Courier first meets Mr. House. Layout The player character enters on the top level of a two-level circular penthouse that occupies the top of the Lucky 38 tower. If Mr. House is still alive, Victor stands next to the elevator, and the player character will find Jane, a securitron who will talk about Mr. House and offer to buy snow globes from the player character for 2,000 caps each. Down the stairs, to the left on the lower level, is a terminal with a large display screen where the player character can communicate with Mr. House, if he is still alive, or Yes Man, if his personality has been installed into the mainframe during the quest Wild Card: Change in Management. To the left of the large terminal and tucked behind a staircase is a terminal on the wall with a Hard lock. This terminal opens the secret door to Mr. House's control room, allowing access to an elevator leading to where the physical body of Mr. House can be found. The terminal can also be unlocked with the access codes, which the player character receives by obtaining either a Lucky 38 VIP keycard or the platinum chip. Opening the door via the terminal will immediately turn the securitrons hostile and fail The House Always Wins if the quest is active. In addition, there are miscellaneous items, furniture, including safe storage containers and a bed the player character can sleep in. Notes * If the player character kills Mr. House, Jane will disappear, removing the option of selling snow globes. The achievement can still be unlocked, as the player character just needs to collect all seven to get the achievement, but the snow globes will not leave the inventory and cannot be placed on the stand in the Lucky 38 presidential suite. * Almost everything in the Lucky 38 is marked "unowned" and can be taken with no Karma (Fallout: New Vegas)Karma penalty. * Accessing the exterior penthouse via the console command , will reveal a door that can't be accessed. In the G.E.C.K., this door is referred to as "HouseInnerSecretDoor." * There are three protectrons in a room in the penthouse. They are statues, and one of them is a Nuka-Cola security protectron. * When demonstrating the Mark II software upgrade to the player character during the quest The House Always Wins, Mr. House states that the grenade launcher upgrade is part of the Mark II software. However, if the player character becomes hostile to the penthouse securitrons, they will use grenade launchers against the Courier even if they have not yet provided the platinum chip containing said upgrade to Mr. House. * There is an unused world space climate intended for this interior called "Lucky38WorldSpaceClimate", but it was assigned "UrbanWorldSpaceClimate" instead. The player character will find that the interior of this space is floating high above a barren desert with nothing of note except a smaller version of Mr. House sitting on the ground. Appearances The Lucky 38 penthouse appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs On the bookshelf opposite Mr. House, if the Courier takes or moves any of the books a positioning glitch will occur, rendering the player character unable to take any more. Gallery Lucky 38 penthouse arial view.jpg Category:Lucky 38 Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Lucky 38 Penthouse es:Ático del Lucky 38 ru:Пентхаус